Sing a Lullaby
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Naruto is sick of the way the village has treated him for the last time. So he decided to do something about it. With how from friends, they will sing a final lullaby...of destruction.


The Last Lullaby (Mordred's lullaby)

*Neither Naruto nor the song "Mordred's lullaby" belongs to me*

(A/N: the words in parenthesis are what I added and what is in bold is used as a hidden meaning which is explained by the sentences marked with a *)

"I hate them all, oh how I loathe them and how they treated me but no more will I suffer the life they gave me" 5 shadows in different locations said as they looked up at the thing they hated most.

"Tomorrow they will all meet their doom and suffer the biggest lost this place has ever had."

All 5 shadows laughed evilly as they got ready for the big day tomorrow and Konoha's biggest battle.

_*time skip*_

The town was in excited for the chunnin exam finals were about to take place as the first battle was Naruto, the village's dead-last, vs. Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, and many of the town was ready to see Naruto get beat mercilessly. One grueling match, Naruto was declared winner to the disappointment of the town who started to boo and protest in which Naruto ignored as he looked at Neji. Naruto sensed something about the Hyuuga, something that called out to him as he watched Hinata jump down from the stands to go and help her cousin up. Many of the teams were surprised by this action as Naruto voiced their question by asking Hinata why she was helping Neji who had tried to kill her in their own match. Hinata looked up at Naruto with clear, sad eyes and said that it was the right thing to do.

"_F-family_ has to stick t-together right…especially if they been done w-wrong so many t-times" Hinata whispered quietly so that only Naruto heard before she helped Neji up on his feet. Naruto stared as they exchanged a look before Neji nodded, wished Naruto good luck, and left the arena with Hinata.

'_What was that catch in her voice and why does it feel like they're hiding something big?'_ Naruto thought as he left the arena to find the 2 Hyuuga members and ask them what they were hiding. After about 10 minutes, Naruto heard yelling around a corner in which he hid and took a peek to see Hinata and Neji being yelled at by Hiashi while Hanabi stood there with a smug look on her face.

"You both bring shame to the Hyuuga clan name for being weak and losing to the village's dead-last. That is why you earned the caged bird seal and you Hinata will be passed over as heir to the clan and-"

Hiashi was cut off as an angry-and-sick-of-her-father-yelling Hinata spoke up as she told her father to shut up. All of them had looks of shock on their face when they looked at Hinata and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I said shut…the…hell…up…_father_" Hinata said louder as she looked up at the Hyuuga clan leader with anger-filled eyes as he, Hanabi, Neji, and a hidden Naruto stood in shock for they never heard Hinata speak up, let along curse her own father.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Hiashi roared at Hinata who glared back at him and said that she could speak to him anyway she wanted for he was nothing but a loud-mouthed clan leader who was getting on her nerves. At this Hiashi saw red and went to strike Hinata as to put her in place but was knocked back by Neji's quick rotation before he stopped, a smug look on his face as Hiashi went flying into the wall.

"Father" Hanabi called out before she growled angrily at Neji and went to strike him in revenge but was stopped when Hinata scuffed and blasted Hanabi back with a _gentle fist: open palm_ that took Hiashi who recovered by surprise.

"I learned some things on my own otou-san that even your precious Hanabi hasn't learned yet. Don't even think about striking me again for neither you nor anybody else in the Hyuuga clan can control me or Neji _nii-san_" Hinata said smirking at her father's angry expression before she watched him look at Neji, saying that she would soon be like him and tried to activate the bird seal as to prove him point. Hiashi's angry face expression changed to one of shock and confusion when the caged bird seal didn't activate as Neji lifted his headband to show the seal in which he wiped apart off with his thumb. Hiashi realized in horror that it wasn't the real caged bird seal and he asked Neji how it was possible in which he saw Neji and Hinata smirk as he repositioned his protector.

"I removed the real cage bird seal a long time ago" Neji said with pride as Hiashi paled before he yelled that it was impossible but Hinata spoke up saying that they had found a way.

"We also found a way where we can never be sealed again so that would officially make us the next clan leaders…and Hanabi get the seal."

Hanabi gasped as she looked at her father who was still in shock before his face turned red with rage as he moved forward to attack in which Naruto made the decision it was time they had an audience. Naruto rounded the corner and stopped as if he didn't know what was going on and looked between the four Hyuuga who turned when they heard his footsteps.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard yelling and came to see if anybody needed help" Naruto said as he looked at Neji and Hinata who both had looks of relief on their faces before they turned to look at Hiashi and Hanabi. Hiashi straightened up, said that everything was okay, before he ushered Hanabi away down the hall while the trio watched. Naruto waited until Hanabi and Hiashi were out of earshot and sight before he made his way over to Neji and Hinata who both glared in the direction that the retreating Hyuuga went before turning towards Naruto.

"How much did you hear?" Neji asked as he looked at the blonde who said everything in which the two sighed and said that they were sorry he had to hear and see that but it was high time somebody stood up to him. Naruto surprised them when he said he agreed before he looked both of them in the eye and asked them what they would do about it. Neji and Hinata looked at each before smiling and saying that they had something planned in which made Naruto smile and said he too before all three of them walked back to the battle area talking in hush voices about their "plan". Neji and Hinata were surprised at all Naruto told them but then they easily understood and said to count them in as they returned to where the teams were and Naruto snorted as he looked down.

"It's about time Sasuke-teme came back…I thought I was going to have to do this by myself for a second" Naruto muttered before he started to wave at Sasuke saying it was about time he returned which made the Uchiha look up at him with a frown. Sasuke activated his sharingan as Naruto kept waving at him which to some looked normal but to Sasuke was a secret hand language as Naruto switched fingers while he waved before he put his arms around the Hyuuga's necks. Sasuke turned to look at them before he turned back to Naruto and nod, a smirk on his face as he called him a dobe and said to leave him alone which Naruto stuck his tongue out and said fine. Kakashi, who was as observant as ever, frowned when he saw Naruto doing something out of character and disappeared to reappear in front of Naruto who was leaving the area with Neji and Hinata.

"Naruto what was that all about because that isn't like you at all?" Kakashi said as he looked down at the blonde who put suddenly put on a smile, said "nothing Kakashi-sensei", before he waved him goodbye as he, Neji, and Hinata left the building. Kakashi went over to Sakura to ask what was happening and she gave him a rundown on Naruto beating Neji, Hinata helping him up, Naruto going to find them, only to return with both of them and a smirk on his face. Kakashi frowned at the news when he told Sakura to stay there as he decided to follow the trio who stopped when they sensed him behind them.

"Aren't you going to go watch Sasuke-teme battle that Sand nin?" Naruto said calmly not turning around as Kakashi narrowed his eye as he looked at the back of the blonde's head.

"Where are you three going?" Kakashi asked casually but still on alert as Neji sighed and said they were going to train before they started walking again not waiting for Kakashi to respond. Kakashi was now fully suspicious as he followed them to the nearby forest where he watched them stop and pull out three scrolls.

"Kakashi-sensei, you remember the old saying about curiosity right?" Naruto said as he, Neji, and Hinata unraveled their scrolls as Kakashi jumped down into the forest clearing, looking at the trio.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Kakashi said as he watched Naruto summon a sword, Hinata a two bladed scythe, and Neji a long chained-nunchaku blades in which he had snaking around his body as the three chuckled.

"Well in this case, curiosity killed the dog" Naruto said before he disappeared in a blur as Neji and Hinata turned around, both wearing similar grins as they stared at Kakashi. The copy nin quickly got over his shock at how fast Naruto moved as he lifted his forehead protector in time to barely dodge being beheaded by Naruto's sword. Kakashi jumped back to put some distance between him and the three nin who started to swing their weapons as he stood there stunned at the blonde who tried to cut his head off. Kakashi's eyes grew wider as he noticed Naruto's whisker marks darker and his eyes red and slit before he cried out what was he doing.

"Getting rid of an annoyance like you" Naruto snarled before he disappeared again along with Neji and Hinata while Kakashi stayed on his toes as he dodged the attacks from all 3 ninjas as he tried to figure out what had happened to them. An explosion behind them made all 4 of them pause and turn toward the arena where they heard shouting and fighting. Kakashi took a glance at the trio who also had looks of surprise before they all ran back to the building to see what was happening as Kakashi followed behind them not letting them out of his sight. When they arrived they noticed that Sound and Sand ninja were attacking Konoha and that Konoha wasn't doing too good since a lot of them were put under the sleep feather genjutsu. Kakashi took his eyes off the fighting around him to look at the trio who disappeared when his attention was on the fighting going on. Kakashi cursed and went to find the other sensei to explain what had took place when he left. Naruto, Neji, and Hinata ran back out the building, killing all who got in their way, whether it was friend or foe they didn't care, as the trio stopped to see the fighting around them.

"It seems that Sand and Sound had the same idea huh, but they will not take this away from us. You two go ahead and do what you have to do while I find Sasuke and get him here to set up the final plan" Naruto said as Neji and Hinata nodded before heading towards the Hyuuga Manor as Naruto turned towards the forest to find Sasuke.

"Naruto, where you been man? Sound and Sand is attack-"

Kiba started to say but stopped as he was placed at blade point before Naruto growled out for him and his family of mutts to flee with their mangy lives before he ended them. Kiba looked into Naruto's slit eyes, gulped, and nodded before he turned tail and fled back home to tell his mother and sister the news.

"**My, my, Kit, what is it that you, the Uchiha, and the Hyuugas are planning hm?"** Kurama asked as he sensed the dark thoughts of the blonde who chuckled evilly and said something that would make the Kyuubi really happy as he asked Kurama for enough chakra for a one tailed state in which he gave, curious as to what the brat was planning. Naruto, using his newfound speed, ran pass teams fighting, setting some on fire with his chakra as he caught the scent of Sasuke and headed deep into the forest where he found the Uchiha battling Gaara. Naruto withdrew the Kyuubi's chakra as he looked around at the scene, taking in that Sakura was attached to a tree with Sand and was screaming for Sasuke to save her, which made Naruto snort in disgust. Naruto joined Sasuke on a tree limb some distance away before he looked at Gaara who he noticed had almost completed his transformation as he asked them why he fought for these people in which they said they weren't but for themselves. Gaara looked surprised at this as he told them about how his own father had the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku, placed into him before he was born and that he was nothing but a tool to the village to use against their enemies. Naruto and Sasuke blinked at Gaara's words before they exchanged a look and dropped their fighting stances which confused the redhead.

"Why have you two stopped fighting?" Gaara asked as they watched the sand slowly fall off of his as the Shukaku stopped trying to take over for he was curious as well. Naruto and Sasuke looked up into Gaara's teal eyes with sad smiles as they told them that they felt his pain as Naruto talked about being shunned his childhood for something he had no control over. This stunned both Gaara and Shukaku to the point that he fully withdrew from taking over Gaara who watched the two friends walk away before he called out again.

"What about the pink-haired girl, your team-mate? Aren't you going to try and fight for your friend back?" Gaara asked as to see if they were serious about leaving. They proved they were as both of them snorted, turned their head to look at him, before explaining how much they "cared" for Sakura.

"She's no friend of ours, just another annoying fan girl who we were unfortunate to have on our team. Besides she's weak anyway and getting rid of her would do more good than bad for the world, not that we care anymore."

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down from the tree they were in and casually made their way back to Konoha as a dark aura cloaked them both as they chuckled evilly.

"You can kill her for all we care for we got bigger plans for Konoha" they shot over their shoulder before Gaara jumped through the trees to land in front of them, back to normal and extremely interested as he sensed the evil and hunger for revenge emitting from them.

"What do you have in mind?" Gaara asked as he noticed the evil gleam in their red eyes as they asked him in helping Konoha regret what it did to them all these years.

"It's time for Konoha to feel the same pain and torture we felt over the 12 years of our lives" Naruto said before he smiled when he heard the Kyuubi's cry of happiness and joy before the fox's chakra flowed through him as he went into a one tailed state while Sasuke activated his curse seal to the first level before they took off with Gaara back to the village and its unsuspecting prey. As they were returning, they saw Kakashi approaching them, which made Sasuke look at Naruto who sighed and said that the invasion surprised them and they forgot to finish him off. Sasuke nodded and said he knew how to get rid of him as they watched Kakashi's eyes go wide as he took in the trio before he turned towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"What are you doing with him? Sand and Sound is attacking Konoha, they're the enemy-" Kakashi was saying as he drew nearer but was held back by Naruto who once again drew his sword and pointed it at the copy nin.

"No, YOU and everybody in this wretched village are the enemy and it's time we done something about it" Naruto said his voice thick as he snarled at Kakashi who glanced at Sasuke who was smiling.

"You can die now and let Sakura die alone or try and save Sakura and watch her die a slow and painful death, crushed like your team-mate Obito" Sasuke said as Kakashi stood there in stun silence before he ran pass them to try and save the pink-haired kunoichi as the trio quickly returned to the village.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, or lack of I should say" Gaara asked as they looked around at all the people battling their own battles, unaware of the biggest danger that was looking at them.

"We finally got sick of the looks, glares, talks, and pity from the village and wanted to be rid of it forever. We could have just left but then that wouldn't have accomplished nothing more than our faces in the bingo books and labeled as missing nin. No, we decided to do something a little more _fulfilling, _something that will make those who manage to escape remember our names and put fear in the hearts of all the nations."

Naruto turned to Gaara with his evil fox grin and said he could help them by letting his biju free in which nodded and gave complete control over to Shukaku who, in honor of being set free, allowed Gaara to live as he ripped the seal off and gave him his freedom. Back in the forest, Kakashi was running at full speed to find the last of his team and hopefully save her from a cruel death. Kakashi found Sakura still in the tree, conscious and screaming as the sand was still crushing her and the pain was becoming too great. Still screaming for help as she felt her bone break and her organs bursting, Kakashi ran up the tree and tried to get her free by attacking the sand but saw that it wasn't possible. He then knew that there was no way to save Sakura in time as he looked down in sadness, anger, and defeat as Sakura noticed Kakashi was there.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked but was met with silence as Kakashi couldn't look at the kunoichi he couldn't save. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked more frantically, making Kakashi flinch and look up into her green eyes where Sakura saw the truth reflected in his eyes. "No, no, NO, Sasuke-kun would never abandon me-eh" Sakura said before the sand started to crush her windpipes as a single tear ran down her face while Kakashi watched the life ebb out of her eyes as the sand slowly turned her bones into powder. Kakashi stood there, crying, before an unknown rage filled him as he jumped down from the tree, burned the tree and Sakura, and made a note to give her ashes a proper burial as he went back to town to find the trio. Gai soon joined him for he saw the flames and watched as Kakashi made the hard decision of burning his student's body before they made it back to the village where they stood in shock at what they saw. Naruto, now in a three tail state, and Sasuke who managed to activate the level 2 curse seal was destroying everything in sight from buildings to killing Sand, Sound, and Leaf ninja alike. Kakashi and Gai ran toward the two out of control shinobi before Gai asked what they were doing as Kakashi tried to attack them but was knocked back by one of Naruto's tails where he landed next to a charred body that had belonged to Yamato.

"Why are you doing this?" Gai asked as he saw Kakashi get up and made another go at them only to be once again stopped by Naruto who roared and sent him flying into Gai who caught him.

"Why? We're doing this for revenge because we're sick of the way we were treated but no more will we suffer at this village's hand" Naruto said as he withdrew within in his mind while Sasuke kept the two sensei busy.

"**You indeed make me happy brat for what you're doing in getting revenge on all those people out there. Now set me free and I will let you live to see the destruction of their precious village"** Kurama said smiling as he lifted the blonde up to the seal where he felt somebody in the back of his mind screaming at him to stop but he ignored it and quickly ripped the seal off.

"What have you done?" a voice that he knew was his father cried out before he told him that it was time he took matters into his own hands before he watched the Kyuubi laugh, lift his head down so Naruto could get on, and jump through the hole that appeared in front of them.

"**Tell me what you want me to do Kit?"** Kyuubi asked as he looked around at the village he tried to destroy 12 years ago standing around and at his mercy.

"Destroy it all, kill the villagers and those who get in our way for they can either flee and cling on to their miserable lives or stay and die from our power" Naruto said as he let his evil side take over before Kurama let out a roar that shook the village to this roots as everybody turned and realized their worst nightmares were about to come true. "Let this be known as Konoha's last lullaby as we destroy it…FOREVER" Naruto roared to the townspeople as they screamed and tried to escape the wrath of the nine tails who let out a roar of flames that burned many of them to nothing but ash.

"Our children has grown up just beautiful haven't they?" one of the shadowed figures said while the other four hummed as they sat on the heads of the four Hokage, watching the death and destruction of the village below with sickly pleasure before the spirits of Naruto and Gaara's mother flew down to their children as the other two spirits disappeared for other destinations. They watched as Naruto and Gaara rode on top of their biju's heads having them destroy and crush everything in their path before they jumped down and used their weapons killed the people who tried to stop them or got in their way. Kushina and Karura watched with pride as their sons became the ruthless killer they knew they would grow up to be and take revenge for all the pain and suffering they had to endure. They flew down to their sons and walked behind them, singing Mordred's Lullaby as the townspeople screamed when they saw them before being cut down by either Naruto or Gaara.

_Hush, child  
><em> 

_The darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep  
><em> 

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep_

Temari and Kankuro ran back from the forest where they expected to find Gaara only to find a pile of ashes where a tree was and no sign of their brother. The two sand sibs then heard the shouts and screams from the forest as they watched smoke bellow from that direction in which they headed fearing the worst.

_Guileless son,  
><em> 

_I'll shape your belief_

_And you'll always know that your father's a thief*  
><em> 

_And you won't understand the cause of your grief**  
><em> 

_But you'll always follow the voices beneath (you)***_

Temari and Kankuro returned to find Gaara crushing everything in his path, a sickly smile on his face as he turned to see Naruto who just beheaded some of the Anbu who tried to stop him.

"Gaara, what are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan" his siblings cried out but they watched the sand swirl around them and start to squeeze before Naruto stopped him.

"Family should always stick together. Don't kill them yet let them make the decision of what they want to do" Naruto said before he went back to killing anything in his path.

"I'm doing what I was born to do for my father took my childhood** and made me into a monster where I had to suffer at the hands of my village. You don't know what I had to go through, trying to figure out why I was treated the way I was*** and listen to those who were beneath me* from the beginning. Now the only person I will listen too is "mother" now flee or die by me" Gaara said as he stared at his siblings with cold angry eyes as they nodded and Kankuro fled the village toward a destination unknown while Temari went looking for Shikamaru who she grew to like. 

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
><em> 

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

Kushina and Kurura watched as the two former biju killed the teams who stayed and fought while some fled and a few forced to leave until bodies were mutilated everywhere. Shikamaru tried to fight back was knocked out by one of Kyuubi's tails where Temari and Asuma found him and fled the scene to find Kurenai who went to find Hinata at the Hyuuga Manor. When they got there they were shocked to see the destruction around them as bodies and blood of the Hyuuga elders laid everywhere while Kurenai stood in shock as she looked at the kunoichi who she viewed as a daughter, drenched in blood with a bloody scythe in her hands as she turned to look at her.

"Hinata…why" Kurenai asked as she felt tears in her eyes while Hinata shook her head, saying it was high time someone put them in their place and that she was through catering to the clan that wouldn't accept her. Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru who was conscious, and Temari heard a cry of pain as they watched Neji drag out Hanabi with Hiashi right behind him, staring at Hinata with fear and hatred.

"I wish you a happy life Kurenai-sensei but this is my decision, my choice, and no one will take it from me this time so either stay and die or flee and live" Hinata said as she vanished behind her father and stopped his chakra flow before he had time to even move. Kurenai tried to go over and talk some sense into Hinata but was dragged back by Asuma who shook his head, a sign saying that there was no way to talk her out of it as she took one last look at Hinata before she fled with Asuma, Temari, and Shikamaru. Hiashi was forced to face his youngest daughter as he glared at Neji before the look turned to one of shock and horror as Hizashi and late wife's spirit appeared behind Neji, smiling as they looked at Hiashi.

"Impossible, you're dead there is no way. YOU'RE DEAD" Hiashi screamed out hysterically as Hizashi chuckled and began to sing to his son who glared at his uncle.

_Guileless son,  
><em> 

_Your spirit will hate her*  
><em> 

_The flower who married my brother the traitor  
><em> 

_And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
><em> 

_For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**_

__"Why are you doing this? Why have you killed the clan? Answer me!" Hiashi cried out as he watched Hanabi cry in fear as she felt the pressure of Neji's gentle fist on her back just behind her heart before he pulled out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Hiashi asked before his eyes grew wide as he realized it was the one thing he hid many years ago which made him look up into Neji's stone-cold eyes, his wife smirking behind Neji back.

"This is the reason why I'm doing this for I've been lied to, cheated out of what was rightfully mine. I know the truth now…father" Neji said with bitterness as he threw the birth certificate down in between them as Hanabi looked at him with shock and anger, Hiashi's wife laughing as she saw the look of pure horror on her husband's face at the truth being revealed.

"You raped my mother**, your brother's wife, and got her pregnant then passed it off as his since you're twins and nobody would be able to tell the difference. However, they were since my chakra signature was more similar to yours than to my uncle so you had to claim me but hid the certificate and passed me on as your twin's child. All this time you had me hating my own sister*, the only family I truly had, but now it's time for you to suffer from your actions."

Hizashi and Hiashi's wife began to hum, the song seeming to fuel to Neji and Hinata's heart as they started to sing the same part they were humming.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty_

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me_

Hiashi watched as his brother and wife disappeared from behind Neji only to stand beside him as Hinata and Neji switched places, too fast to be seen as Hinata grabbed her sister by the neck and fueling her hand full of chakra brought it into her back right over her heart. Hiashi cried in horror as he saw Hanabi cough up blood before slumping over in death as Hinata dropped her, a smile on her face as she stared at her father.

"Don't worry otou-san-"

Hinata said as Hiashi felt Neji's hand rear back in attack as he saw his brother and wife out of the corner of his eye.

"-you will joining her, your brother, and our mothers real soon" Hinata finished before a single tear fell from Hiashi's face as he felt his heart explode in his chest before his world when dark as his body crashed to the floor.

"Come Hinata nee-chan, we need to go find the others and get out of this hell-hole for the they are the only ones we can trust" Neji said as he took Hinata's hand and they walked out of the Hyuuga Manor covered in blood as they smiled at the death and destruction around them as they went to join Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara in the middle of town._  
><em> 

_Hush, child  
><em> 

_Darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep  
><em> 

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep_

Neji and Hinata joined them as all the ninja of Konoha stood in their path between them and the administrative building where they were going to see the council. Anko and Tenten looked at them, asking if this was what they truly wanted, to see the destruction of the town they grew up in which they snorted and said that the town they grew up in didn't give a care for them and that they were sick of its abuse.

"Now either stay and die or flee and live" Naruto called out but was surprised when Anko and Tenten shook their heads saying they would neither fight nor flee.

"Neji I love you, I always have and if this is what you decide to do than I will be alongside you every step of the way" Tenten said as she pulled out her scrolls and started to kill the Anbu who didn't move in time while Anko summoned several large snakes that feasted on the rest of the Anbu.

"You know what? Fuck this village and everybody in it because I know exactly how you 5 feel for I was treated the same way, all because I was chosen as a fucking test dummy for that snake bastard. Well riddle me this, I'm through with the looks so you can count me in" Anko said as she hopped onto Manda's head who was happy to be summoned as he devoured anybody who could reach.

"Hey where that perverted old toad sage at?" Anko cried out before she noticed Naruto's smirk as he said that he sent him on a wild good chase a long time ago about women posing for his stories in moon country.

"By the time he comes back Konoha will be no more" Naruto laughed as he looked at his prize from on top of the Kyuubi's head.

"**Why, I smell another Uchiha approaching Kit"** Kyuubi said as he turned around, knocking some building over with his tails as they all looked to see Itachi standing there in the middle of the street looking at them with his red sharingan eyes. Kyuubi roared in anger and tried to shred Itachi but stopped when Naruto asked him as he dropped down to meet the older Uchiha.

"Why are doing this Naruto-kun? What about all the people you swore to earn their respect and protect them and the village? How could you betray Konoha like this?" Itachi asked as he looked at the blonde through sad eyes while Naruto shrugged and said that Konoha had betrayed them first.

"Besides how can you lecture me when you did the same after you killed your clan and fled the village, by the way you're not the only one anymore" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at Hinata who joined him at his side while Itachi had a look of shock on his face before he looked down and said nothing.

"No he didn't Naruto" a voice called up from above them and they watched Sasuke fly down before he deactivated his curse seal form and changed back to normal, a piece of paper in his hand. "I know the truth, all of it, the hit on the clan ordered by Danzo, the choice they forced you to make between your family and village, then screwing you in the end when he you couldn't have neither as you had to flee the very village you killed to protect. That is why I'm doing this because I will not allow a village that has done my brother wrong to survive now the only question is you going to try and stop us or will you join us?" Sasuke asked as he held his hand out to his brother who looked at him and then around at the villagers that were left. Itachi could see and feel the looks of hatred, malice, and rage coming from all around him and this made him mad as he looked at Sasuke, nodded, and took his hand in agreement. The group could feel the town's looks turn to fear as they watched their one chance of turning the tables turn on them as Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Itachi marched towards the building and toward their true goal-the Konoha council. Many of the Anbu ROOT members tried to stop them but soon changed their minds after Itachi's speech of revenge and use as tools got to them and they calmly made a path to Danzo while the other four rounded up the rest of the council that had went into hiding and bringing them before the two Uchiha's who slowly killed each council member* while Mikoto their mother watched in pride at her boys while Kushina, Karura, Hiashi's wife, and Hizashi's spirits reappeared beside her as they flew down toward their children. They watched as the council's eyes grew in horror at the spirits as Mikoto sang her last lullaby to her children as they continued to slaughter the council until only Danzo was left.

_Guileless son,_

_Each day you grow older_

_Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold*_

_For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul_

_(He)Will die in returning** the birthright he stole***_

"Itachi, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Danzo asked as he watched the two Uchiha walk up to him before ripping the wrappings around his eye and his arms off to show the many sharingan that he had implanted.

"Taking back what doesn't belong to you, what you stole from our clan***" Sasuke said as he took a sword from within Itachi's cloak and quickly severed Danzo's arm off who screamed from the pain while Itachi sealed the arm in a scroll. Danzo back away into a corner as Itachi slowly made his way over to him, an aura of hatred and anger cloaking him as he lifted Danzo's chin to see his face.

"You took this from a good friend of mine, so I think it's only fair that I take it back and then do to you what you did to him" Itachi said as he unsealed a jar filled with a weird green liquid before he slowly and painfully removed the sharingan from Danzo's eyes socket while the rest held him down. After that procedure was done, Itachi resealed the eye, now in the jar, and turned back to Danzo who was clutching his empty eye socket with his only arm left before he was dragged out of the room and tortured by each of them before Itachi and Sasuke killed him together with a double blade through the heart.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

"My loyalty was with Konoha but when you betrayed me, my loyalty was my own and the only one I can trust is myself but I think I can learn to trust all of you" Itachi said as he looked at the others who smiled at him before they left the building, giving Shukaku and Kyuubi the order to burn it down while the Anbu ROOT escaped beforehand, seeing as their leader was dead. They watched as Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared before them, praising them for their job in destroying Konoha as he asked them to join Oto in which they declined before they cut Orochimaru and Kabuto's heads off before they even had time to blink and through their bodies in the fire of the building.

"**Hey Kid, can we finish torching this village already for I'm ready to get to Suna"** Shukaku said as he there was much left in Konoha but burning buildings and the remains of the mountain where the four Hokage's used to be but were now rubble.

"One minute I just need to do something real quick" Naruto said as he brought out several large scrolls and made some quick and ancient hand signs before he sealed all of Konoha's secret, hidden, and powerful jutsus that they could use. "Konoha is no more, now Suna is next and all will perish" Naruto said as the biju celebrated while the 6 nin rested on their heads and watched Shukaku and Kyuubi run over to the gates before they closed them. Then with a mixture of Shuaku's air bullet and Kyuubi's flames they set the whole village ablaze where they watched with joy on top of the biju's heads. Their mother's and Hizashi's spirits watch from nearby trees as they finished singing their final lullaby to their children before going off into the afterlife.

_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep  
><em> 

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
><em> 

_And carry you down into sleep_

Kiba took Naruto's advice and fled with his family before the killing took place, while the others fought and many died like Shino, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Kakashi, and Gai who made one last attempt to stop them only to be pinned under the Kyuubi's paw while Sasuke watch before he took Kakashi's sharingan and Naruto pierced him the heart, killing him instantly. Gai was crushed to dust under the Shukaku who laughed, saying he thought it was a green bug as the rest of the people still there watched in horror. Naruto let Iruka, Konohamaru, Ayame, and Teuchi live for the were the only ones who treated him like a human being in with he handed Iruka back his headband saying he wouldn't need it as he watched the four flee the village for the hot springs country.The biju turned towards the wind country and took off, eager for more death and destruction while in the background the sound of screams and cries could be heard as the hidden village in the leaves in truly became part of the fire country as it burned brightly to the ground. Couple of days later, Suna soon met the same fate only one member, Matsuri, survived for Temari and Kankuro were smart enough not to go back home as they knew the fate of the sandy village. Gaara watched with sick joy as he crushed many of the people with his sand, while Kurama turned their house into glass and Shukaku destroyed them making glass shards fly around and kill many. Naruto once again sealed Suna's most powerful jutsus which he gave to Gaara before they torched the remains of the sandy village. Once Suna was destroyed, the biju turned toward the former vessels and thanked as they rode with them away to mountain country where they were never heard from again.


End file.
